


A Strawberry Kiss

by Science_potato



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Conner Kent/Tim Drake - Freeform, M/M, Tim Drake is Catlad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_potato/pseuds/Science_potato
Summary: Superboy is in Gotham. Stray is in Gotham. The two superhero counterparts kiss everytime they meet, Superboy at the will of the Cat, but what happens when the two meet out of costume? What happens when an old lady's cat is stolen? What happens when the two super heroes and normal people have to team up to get it back?! And why oh why does Superboy love this strawberry lipgloss?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so hello everyone!! I hope you guys can enjoy this story, I plan to make it a nice long one as well!!  
> Please don't forget to give feedback and such if you have something to say!! Hope you all enjoy it!!
> 
> -Ethan J~⭐️

   A soft beautiful singing filled the empty, dark jewelry store, humming that sounded like a beautiful harp, and the soft twinkle of jewelry accompanied it.         

"Stray, what're you doing?"

  The singing came to a stop and in its place was a soft giggle, suddenly a boy jumped down from the counter top. The boy was completely clothed in a tight black suit, his curves being extra implied with them. A large zipper ran down the middle, a hoop was used to unzip it, and it was as so, the zipper stood up just to the middle of his chest. Upon his head was a hood, with playful cat ears upon it, upon his eyes were green goggles that hid his eyes. Around his neck, a bell and collar, around his waist a whip. To top the piece his hands had claw like nails at the end of his fingers a small black tail jutted out of his tailbone. Stray stretched softly, in a way that would make even Catwoman jealous.

  "Oh Superboy you cutie, did you really think I could stay away from all these beautiful jewels? I mean, just look at them all!" Stray said bringing his hands together and intertwining his fingers. Superboy stood in the room, the moon illuminating against his back from a window , his arms were crossed in front of him and a small glare was upon his face.

  "I'm not necessarily surprised but I would've thought you'd learn your lesson to stay away after the last time I let you go." Superboy said taking a step forward, Stray continued to act innocent, leaning forward slightly.

  "But sweetheart, it's my calling! I've been doing this all my life!! I can't quit now!" He said with a small dramatic sniff. "Please, don't punish me~" Superboy shook his head and sighed softly rubbing his eyes, Stray was rather upset to see that his flirting had no affect on the alien (or maybe he was just to oblivious to catch on) and he softly hung his head in shame.

  "Look Stray, I'm gonna have to this time, this the fifth time we've met like this and I don't like it." Superboy said as he grew closer and closer to Stray, a sly smirk grew upon Stray's lips. Superboy finally got in front of him and he looked at him, the two hadn't seen each other in quite a while, he grew some since the last time they met. He smelled the same to, he couldn't put his tongue on it but it was certainly something he's smelled before, he liked it. Upon closer inspection(and the fact that Stray looked up at him) Superboy could see that he was wearing slight makeup, his lips were certainly glossier than normal, soon he suddenly found himself, only looking at his lips. How soft they must feel, how warm in the cold winter night of Gotham, Superboy's mind suddenly went back to the first time he had kissed those lips. Now, it was certainly quick and he never had time to think of it when it happened. But still he remembered it, and suddenly now he...he wanted to do it again.

  "Helloooo! Superboy? Are you okay? You were staring at my face for quite a while, are my looks finally getting to you?" Stray flirted with a small giggle, Superboy blushed deeply and he looked away quickly. Stray noticed and took quick note of how cute he looked. "Heeeyyy~ Superboooy, wanna try something?" Super shook his head till he was sure that he had gotten rid of the blush before looking at Stray.

  "What is it?" Superboy asked crossing his arms, suddenly he found his face being pulled down until his and Stray's nose touched. He felt more heat creeping up his neck and onto his face.

  "I got some new lip gloss, wanna guess what flavor?" Stray purred softly his lips brushing up against superboy's. Before Superboy could let out an answer, his lips came into contact with Stray's. The kiss certainly wasn't soft, Stray seemed to want to put as much emotion into it as possible. Stray's hands ran through Superboy's hands and Superboy found himself with his hands on Stray's hips, his thumb softly brushing up against his waist. Before longer Stray pulled Superboy down onto the ground ina position where he sat upon Superboy's lap. "Mmmm, can you guess what it is?" Stray asked seductively as he leaned down and placed his lips against Superboy's ear.

  _"Or do you need another taste~"_ He said softly, a chill suddenly running down Superboy's spine. Before their lips could meet again Suddenly a bright red light was shown outside. "Oops! Looks like it's my time to go, as much as I'd like to stay." Stray admired Superboy's body, especially where his shirt had come up at his stomach, his lower chest and upper waist could be easily shown, Stray but his lip and looked away. He quickly jumped up and threw his whip out the sun roof until he knew it caught onto something, with a small kiss and a rather 18+ pose, he pulled himself up out the window. Superboy laid on the floor for a second and sighed holding up the bag he had swiped from Stray during their makeout session. Inside he could hear the jewels and such jingle.

  "Damn you Stray." He said standing up, he placed the bag onto the counter and then quickly jumped out the same sunroof Stray came in from just as police chested into the room.

* * *

 Kon-El sat atop a large Gotham building looking upon the Gotham lights. He would be staying here for a while while Batman and the other JL members were out doing something in space, as all those who would usually stay and watch Gotham went with, Clark decided it would be a good idea for Connor (as he went by on earth) to stay and watch over Gotham for Batman while they were gone. All night though the one thought kept popping in his head...

'Will I see him again...'

  Connor couldn't get Stray out of his head, the curves, the seductiveness, the kiss, it was all messing up his head. He sighed softly and gently let himself fall on his back. This happened everytime the two met, flirting, a playful kiss from Stray, and then a farewell. But never had he ever actually kissed Stray back like tonight. He didn't know what came over him but...he wanted to do it more, and then some. He let out a low groan before slamming his fist into the side next to him, harder than intended as he made a brand new hole in it. He cursed softly and sat up, he was staying in a hotel in downtown Gotham. Apparently Batman knew some rich famous guy who was delighted to let him stay there. As he stood he stopped and thought for a second, he placed a hand to his lips and softly ran his fingers on them...

Strawberry, his lips tasted like strawberry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys, sorry this took so long to get out. I've been real busy lately, Mardi Gras just passed and school's taking a toll like usual! Along with that my computer is on the fritz again, hopefully i can get that situated before long! I hope you guys enjoy this, i'm trying my best not to rush things with this story so if this does seem a little slow sorry ;; well hope you enjoy! Byeee!

"Selina, I'm home!!"  
Tim Drake walked into his small apartment, Black hair fell across his eyes and onto the back of his neck. He rolled his neck and shoulder as he walked into the living room/kitchen, the small cat clock above the fridge read 3:30 a.m. Not as late as Tim wanted to be out (damn cute Superboy distracting him) but it could've been worse. Selina must've been asleep so he helped himself to some of the pizza they had for dinner that night. Being to tired to walk to his own bed he walked to the small couch they owned and fell softly upon it. With his feet hanging and swinging over the side, he looked up at the roof and sighed before biting down on his pizza, the events of tonight replayed in his mind.

  
_He definitely kissed back._

  
It was no surprise that Tim had kissed him, he had a bunch of times, but never in all his years would he have thought that he would have kissed back!! Suddenly Tim's face lit up red and he quickly sat up. Geez why was he getting so caught up in this! It was probably nothing and he was just over reacting! Tim finished off his slice and hit his hands together before pulling a pillow to his chest. Damn why had he done that...with a sigh Tim placed his face into the pillow and let out a yell.

  
"Sweetheart I love you but I'm trying to sleep." Tim suddenly jumped in the air, almost high enough to grab onto the ceiling fan, from the sudden sound of a voice. Looking over his shoulder he saw his caretaker and closest person in his heart, Selina Kyle aka Catwoman, sitting in their recliner rubbing her eyes. He didn't even notice she was sleeping there.

  
"H-heyy Selina, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Tim said softly, Selina shook her jeans and stood up stretching walking over to Tim and kissing his forehead such as a mother would.

  
"It's fine. How'd your run go?" She asked walking to the kitchen to start making a pot of coffee. Suddenly Tim's face lit up red and he looked to the side, Selina looked over her shoulder and smiled softly. "Ahh, did you meet Superboy again?" She teased with a small chuckle. Tim groaned and buried his face into the pillow. For all the flirting and teasing and seductiveness he had as Stray, Tim Drake certainly had none of it. Whenever he took off that mask he was completely different. Hell he remembered the first time he had kissed Superboy a year back, how badly embarrassed Tim was when he got home. He wished that he could've had the attitude he had towards things such as Stray did.

  
"M-Maybe, but the important thing is the fact tha-" Tim's hand went to his waist to pat the bag that he kept at his waist, and he let out a small yell when it wasn't there. "W-what?!? B-but I could've sworn tha-Superboy!!" Tim once again groaned and fell on his back and covered his face with a pillow letting out a yell, again

  
"Hahaha! So he stole your catch and your heart!!" Selina said with a laugh, Tim threw the pillow at her which she caught and threw back. "Wow, you've got it bad sweetheart."

  
"I-I do not!! I mean, do you got it bad for Batman?" He asked crossing his arms and pouring softly.

  
"Yes, honey you should know I very much love Batman, but because of our lives we cannot be together." She said waving her hand, it was what she told him when he was much younger and would ask why she never married Batman.

  
"Well whatever! Same goes for me and Superboy!! Except I don't like him!! And even if I did it's not like he likes me back or anything!!" Tim said standing up quickly. "I'm going change."

  
"Well don't rush we still have-" Selina leaned back to look at the clock. "Three more hours before we have to open." She said going back to her coffee. "Want Breakfast?" She asked

  
"Yes I do, you know how I like my eggs!" He yelled from his room before he slammed the door out of playful anger, Selina chuckled. "He better not break that door." Selina said softly as she got out several pans to cook on. As she was she heard Tim's door open and his voice echoed through the house.

  
"Oh!! Hey also, do have any more of that lipgloss?"

* * *

 

Tim pursed his lips and opened the window to him and Selina's shop. It wasn't anything big, just a small pet supply store on a busy street in Gotham, people barely came in, but they didn't really have to worry about the government taking the shop anything, not like they actually owned the place. Basking in the sunlight he stretched and yawned, a smile upon his newly glossed lips. He gave a small pop and hummed as he began to check the stock and such. It's not like him and Selina really wanted to make the store a big hit, it was just a coverup, but Tim still liked doing the best job he could. It gave him something to do when he wasn't out and about, robbing people, maybe helping some poor kid being bullied, kissing big handsome hot super hun-

_Triiing_

Tim jumped a little hearing the bell go off, meaning someone came into the shop. He stuck his head out the isle he was in to see a small frail old lady, it was their only actual regular.

"Ah, Mrs. Stein, I didn't expect you back so soon, didn't you just come in Monday?" He asked tilting his head his hair falling over his eyes. "You only have Mittens he couldn't have eaten that whole bag in three days." Tim said with a small laugh.

Mrs. Stein looked sad, down. Tim immediately picked up on this and strode over. She blew her nose with a small handkerchief.

"M-Mittens passed a-away l-last night..." She said through gasps before bursting out into full blown tears. Tim jumped seeing her burst out crying and he quickly jumped on a plan on how to make her stop.

"Ah! It's okay don't cry, I'm sure Mittens is in a good place now!! He's up there with all the best cats go!!" Tim couldn't be to sure about that, for all the cats he's met and loved Mittens was always the one who tried to attack him, the only one who tried to attack him, he still had some scars. "How'd he die?"

Mrs. Stein didn't answer for a bit as she sobbed before she blew her nose again and answered , "I-I went to go get groceries last night and t-then when I-i came back t-the window was open, a-and I-I think he f-f-f-fell." She suddenly burst into more tears, Tim knew that she lived in some penthouse up the street, she was rather rich. 

"He...fell? A cat walked out a window, and fell..." Tim said in a small manner of disbelief, Mrs. Stein nodded. "Well did you go get him?" She shook her head.

"When I went down there to get the b-b-b-" Tim stopped her and motioned for her to skip over that part, seeing as how she'd probably burst out crying again. "W-well when I went down there a-all there was was some hair." She said before bursting out into tears again. Tim looked back at Selina who just walked in.

"Wow not even open thirty minutes and you got someone crying sweetheart." Selina said as she stood behind the counter, Tim glared at her before turning his attention back to Mrs. Stein.

"So he wasn't there?" He asked tilting his head, she nodded. "Then...maybe he just ran away?" At this she looked up at him.

"M-my baby would never run away...maybe someone already took the poor thing...and cleaned it up to, there was no mess you see!" Mrs. Stein let out a small hiccup before looking down and shaking her head. She quickly took out an old flip phone before bringing up a picture and showing it to him. "Look at him, he was such a dear." Suddenly Tim's eyes drew to the thing any person in this damned city would notice immediately. Upon her neck was a collar of brilliant diamonds and jewels.

"I-is that necklace covered in...REAL diamonds??" Tim asked pointing at the collar in the photo, Mrs. Stein nodded.

"I-it was his birthday present..." She dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, Tim was slightly disgusted seeing as how she blew her nose in that twice. "Real beautiful diamonds for a real b-b-beautiful booooooy!" With that she let out a wail covering her face. Tim pat her back as his brain began to work. Obviously a cat can't just disappear and it certainly wouldn't just walk out a window...and then that necklace certainly would be something anybody would want...

"Mrs. Stein, I think Mittens is alive!" He said sternly, she looked up at him. "Somebody must've taken him!" Mrs. Stein gasped.

"B-but why would anyone take him!! I haven't done anything bad to anyone!! It was probably those dang cat thieves." Tim gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, he heard Selina move closer. 

"I don't think it was those two, and no you didn't do anything to anyone but you have to realize this is Gotham, that necklace would be a prime target for just about anybody!!" He said crossing his arms, slightly offended by her earlier comment. 

"M-my poor baby...he's probably all lost and alone and scared!!" Tim's mind drifted to the many occasions where alone the cat would be anything but scared, instead he'd be vicious.

"I-I'm sure he's okay..." Tim said with a small sigh. "But don't worry, I'll help you find him Mrs. Stein, it'd be my pleasure to help!" Tim gave her a small smile and she clapped her hands together. 

"Why t-thank you Timmy! You're a real sweet Kid!" Mrs. Stein said with a small little old lady sigh. "Do you need anything to look?" 

"I just need to come look at your apartment, I'll probably be able to find some clues." He said crossing his arms, his brain already at work. Unlike Stray, who usually never had a plan except sneaking and kissing, Tim liked to stop and think. 

"O-oh okay!! You can come by anytime okay!! Thank you, thank you!!" Mes. Stein said taking Tim's hands and shaking them up and down. Tim laughed softly, after some more thank yous and nose blowing Mrs. Stein wished the two of them goodbye before leaving the store. Tim finally let out a small sigh.

"Soooo, what was that!" Selina asked as Tim walked up to the counter, Tim rubbed his eyes before going into an explanation of the previous events. "Snrk, she thought her cat committed suicide?? AHAHAHAH!!" Selina wiped a tear and let out a small sigh.

"Yea yea she did. Though it's pretty obvious now that someone took it. The open window no blood or body and then that necklace, covered in diamonds." Tim said leaning on the counter, Selina leaned forward at this word.

"Good sized diamonds?" She asked with a small purr as she began thinking of the collar a small happy smile on her face.

"yea good sized, though I haven't decided if I'll take 'em yet...that crack at those "Cat thieves." Kinda makes me wanna." He said softly rubbing his chin, Selina laughed a little. "Well I'll probably head over when we're done here, who knows what'll happen if I go to soon..."

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, someone came in with a bird who could sing Mary had a little lamb, Tim was very interested but lost interest when half way through his attacked him. By the time 7:30 rolled around Tim was rather ready to leave for her house. Tim hung up his apron and stretched. "Selina, I'll be going!!" He yelled as he started walking to the door, as he did so he suddenly realized he had run into something, or someone at least. He hung close to the person for a while before he realized what he was doing, the aftershave he wore smelled really nice, and a small hint of cologne clung to him, he kinda didn't wanna let go. Looking up he was met with blue eyes where black dark bangs hung just above, his face seemed stern but held a hint of kindness to it you'd have to peel away at before finding his full self. God did he wanna do that so badly...

The boy smiled softly at Tim and he felt his entire neck and face heat up. "Got any food for a Great Dane? Or do you not work here?" The boy tilted his head and Tim nodded before letting out a feeble.

"S-Selina..." He said, he gestured for the boy to walk in. Tim watched him as he walked up to Selina and asked the same question he asked Tim. As Selina led him to the dog food she shot a quick smirk at Tim who was still awestruck. After five more minutes of staring he finally got the ability of his legs again and he started walking to Mrs. Stein's house, he held a hand over his heart his face still beat red.

 

God he was hot...why did he feel like he knew him?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie well lookin there, first part of this story is a cat hunt. And who would've thought that the one who could barely stand being around the other without blushing is Tim. And so while Stray and Superboy have met before, this is the first time Tim and Connor (Conner?) are meeting!! And god does Tim have it bad, anyways stay tuned to see what will happen to Tim next time!!! Ciao~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! So anyways I'm sorry that's probably so bad hahah!! I was rushing a little and was sloppy as it was my first time writing on Ao3, but I promise it'll get better soon!! I plan to pump out maybe two chapters a week (maybe) please I hope you looked forward to it!! And don't forget to follow me on twitter (@science_potato) and Tumblr (@science-potato) anyways see you all soon!!! Bye!
> 
> -Ethan J~⭐️


End file.
